The Boy Who Knew too Much
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: [Psychic!Stiles AU] For most of his life, Stiles Stilinski has moved between home, school, the hospital and support groups. Being plagued with nightmares, hallucinations, anxiety and about 5000 other things for about ever, he's used to it. Recently, nightmares are more vivid, hallucinations scarier, both coming true. With a serial killer on the loose, Stiles must find courage. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
****Hallucinations**

The group sat in a circle, talking in the usual support group fashion. One boy, whom would much more important in the coming events, was the only one in street clothes, as he wasn't a resident, although, granted, he should've been a long time ago.

He fiddled his thumbs nervously. Last night's nightmare had been the worst in a while- and the most vivid.

He just couldn't get it out of his head... Just Scott with those glowing red eyes... Why in god's -or anyone's, really- name would he dream of his best friend with huge fangs and glowing red eyes?

Had it really been a dream?

_Stop. Of course it was a dream. Things like that don't happen- you just see thi-_

"Stiles?"

"Huh?" Said teenager looked up, his train of thought broken.

"Do you have a lemon and a lime?" The counselor asked.

"Oh.." Stiles shifted in his seat, "Y-yeah, 'course... I guess my lime would be... A nightmare last night- and no, I don't want to share it- and a lemon..." He frowned, "I guess, my school's lacrosse team has miraculously won the past 4 out of 7 games."

The counselor smiled.

"Great." She said genuinely- Beacon Hill High School's lacrosse skills were a wide knowledge, and that wasn't a good thing, "Anyone else?"

...

Stiles shouldered his bag as he walked down the front stairs of Echien House, stopping in his tracks.

_RYHS!_

He stumbled, but gained his footing. He shook his head, continuing on his way.

He stepped through the gates.

"Stiles."

"_AH!_" Stiles leaped about 10 feet in the air, grabbing at his chest to catch his breath, "Scott, you _dick_!"

"Sorry..." Scott said, genuinely sorry.

"I mean, anyone would be startled with their name being whispered in front of fricking Echien House, but holy shit!"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"C'mon, dumbass."

"I feel genuinely insulted."

However "insulted" he felt, Stiles climbed into the driver's seat of his Jeep.

"You ran here, didn't you?" He asked as Scott climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yep."

"Just to scare me?"

"Yep."

"And that was a lie?"

"That it was, my friend."

"What was your other reason?"

Scott pressed his lips together, "You just seemed a bit... Out of it today. So I wanted to make sure that you were here like you promised. I tried to get in and see for myself, but they wouldn't let me, so I had to just wait out here and pray you came out."

"And that you didn't get incarcerated?" Stiles asked, smirking at him.

"That, too."

They rode in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Stiles abruptly slammed on the brakes, his eyes wide, hands shaking on the steering wheel as he stared ahead.

"Stiles...?" Scott said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's going to die tonight..." Stiles whispered.

"Wha-? Stiles where did you even get this information?"

"Glowing eyes..." He whispered.

Scott looked at himself in the rear-view, just to make sure, "What're you talking about? Stiles?"

Stiles blinked, taking a few breaths.

"Seeing things." He mumbled, pulling the car into drive, then said at a normal level, "I was just seeing things, Scott." He smiled reassuringly, "Just like I always do."

...

In his dream, Stiles wasn't questioning the fact that he was walking alone in the woods. In fact, he was just taking a leisurely jog through the woods at midnight, _Centuries_ blaring in his ears. (Sadly, being a dream, the words were distorted.)

He slowed down as he came upon a house in a clearing- just on the ridge over-looking the pacific ocean. It was silhouetted by the full moon- a huge circle of soft white light, making the house seem minuscule by comparison.

Suddenly, the house burst into flames. Dream-Stiles just watched, not being able to move, but not questioning it. Not yet, anyway.

A woman's silhouette walked away from the burning house, not seeming to be bothered by the fire.

In fact- Stiles somehow knew- she set it.

Screams erupted from the house as the flames spread, and soon Stiles' screams joined the mix as he was now very, very aware of being unable to move. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him to the ground, holding him down.

Scott- Scott with the glowing red eyes- shouted into his face, "Stiles! Stiles!"

He shook his head, sobbing.

"_Stiles!_"

His eyes flew open. He was catching his breath, crying on the living room floor, his dad holding him down.

Stiles sniffled.

"S-sorry..." He muttered.

His dad shifted, getting off, "There's nothing to apologize for, Stiles."

"I scared you..." Stiles muttered, "I haven't sleep-walked in years..."

"It's okay." His father hugged him, and Stiles hugged him back, "It's okay..."

The phones ringing around the house caused both of them to jump.

Stiles' dad picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Sheriff?_ Came the voice on the other end of the line- Parrish, one of the two Deputies, _We've got a death here. Animal attack, possibly. Before she died she kept talking about... Glowing eyes._

Stiles pulled himself to his feet, snatching the phone from his dad.

"Parrish.." He said shakily, "Did you say glowing eyes?"

"Yeah." Parrish said, "You alright, Stiles?"

"I will be." He handed the phone back to his dad, and went back upstairs, a plan forming in his mind.

...

"Get you into the morgue?" Scott demanded, "Because you had a hallucination about a woman being attacked by something with glowing eyes, and it happened? Stiles, that just sounds super, amazingly crazy, and like it's going to get us into a lot of trouble."

"Are you saying you'll do it?"

"... Hell yes."

...

"Stiles, you know if my mom catches us, she'll ground me for life, and tell your dad, who, in turn, will also ground you for life?"

Stiles chuckled, "That I do."

Scott rolled his eyes, "You are _so_ lucky I love you, man."

Stiles walked towards the body bag at the back of the room, sliding the zipper open carefully.

"Oh god..." He gagged, looking at the bite and slash marks. He frowned, "Definitely an animal. I'd say wolf, but they aren't native to California... So probably a coyote." He pursed his lips, "But coyote's don't have glowing eyes..." He zipped the bag back up, running his hands through his hair. Then he frowned, "In mythology- typically medieval/Renaissance area- werewolves are described as having glowing eyes." He looked at Scott "It's madness, total madness," Then back at the body, "but if it was a werewolf that attacked this poor girl..."

"Stiles, you don't honestly believe that, do you?"

He looked up at Scott.

"I don't know. And it's stupid and probably just my inner nerd, but..." He put his hands-one against his mouth and the other on his elbow- in a thinking position, "It works..."

"Stiles, let's just get out of here, okay?"

He reached for Stiles' elbow, but he pulled it out of the way.  
"You think I'm nuts, don't you?" Stiles demanded.

"What? N-"

"Just like everyone else! That every time I have a dream, or a feeling, or a hallucination, and it comes true, it's just a coincidence! Well, you heard me say that! And I'll say _this_ now! This won't be the last..." His anger diminished, "Not by a long-shot."

...

**So... My first Teen Wolf fanfic...**

**And this chapter is pretty much just exposition.**

**[Sigh]**

**As you can hopefully tell by the description, a Psychic!Stiles AU because why the fuck not, and I like the idea.**

**So yeah...**

**[Flees]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

**Nuts**

"Scott, something tells me that literally no one lives in this barely-developed housing development."

Scott had insisted on taking Stiles to see his "friend" who wanted to talk to him for reasons neither could figure out.

"Trust me." Scott responded, "If anyone was going to live here, it'd be him."

The shorter of the two led Stiles up a few flights of stairs and to a large sliding door, which he pulled open.

Stiles and Scott stepped inside, Stiles surprised by how actually livable the space was.

A "Hey." turned Stiles' attention to the guy on the couch, lying with his back to them, legs crossed.

"Stiles, Derek. Derek, Stiles." Scott said, introducing the two.

"Derek" swiveled, turning to look at the two teenagers, "So..." He said, standing and walking towards Stiles, "You're the Stiles I hear so much about."

"You talk about me?" Stiles asked, with a snicker, "I didn't know you cared."

In response, Scott pushed him lightly in the chest.

"It's your dreams I want to talk to you about." Derek said, "What you _see_."

Stiles blinked, "What? What I see?"

"You see things that others can't."

"Yeah." Stiles spat, "I'm aware. It's called being crazy." He turned and started to storm out, but what Derek said next made him stop.

"That's not what the MRIs say, is it?"

Stiles pressed his lips together, and said, not turning around, "What the hell would you know about my MRIs?"

"They don't say that you have the symptoms you do." Derek went on, as if Stiles had never spoken, "Your brain functions normally, give or take the anxiety, or depression. There is nothing to say you're crazy."

"Thanks." Stiles said, quietly, yet not void of annoyance, anger, and a bit of sadness, "I see why you needed me to come all the way out here to tell me what I already know."

He stormed off now.

"Stiles!" Scott tried to run after him, but Derek grabbed his arm.

"Let him go." He said.

"Why? What were you trying to tell him anyways?"

Derek let go of Scott, watching where Stiles had stormed out, his acute hearing telling him that he was down a few flights of stairs- way out of earshot.

"Stiles can see things others can't, as I said. But I didn't mean hallucinations."

Scott looked at him curiously, "Wha' d'you mean?"

Derek looked back at him, "He can see the future."

"The future." Scott raised his eyebrows, "Stiles." He pointed at the stairs that Stiles was now all the way down.

"Yeah. They think- _he_ thinks- that he's crazy because he sees things he thinks can't be true. But they will be, he knows that. He just can't let himself believe it."

...

"Stiles!" Scott swung his leg off his bike, calling to Stiles getting out of his Jeep, who simply glared at him, shouldered his back and stormed into the school.

"Am I seeing that for the first time in my petty existence, you two _fighting_?" Issac Lahey asked, coming up behind Scott.

"That you are."

"Why?"

Scott explained what happened with Derek.

"Stiles." He pointed to the doors said mutual friend had just stormed through, "Scrawny, tall, slightly irritating Stiles is psychic?"

"Apparently."

Issac put his hands in a thinking position, "I mean... What if Derek's wrong? What if Stiles is just... Nuts?"

"He's not." Scott shouldered his bag, "At least, I hope he's not."

...

Lydia walked along side Allison out the door of the school.

"So... Your dad's trying to find what attacked that poor girl a few weeks ago?"

Alison nodded, "He might want your help, if he can't find it."

The sound of static hit Lydia's ears, and for a moment, she thought it was just Banshee stuff, before she saw Stiles in his Jeep, messing around with the dial on a walkie-talkie duct-taped onto his dashboard, and walked over.

"Stiles?"

He leaped, "Oh.. Lydia. Hey."

"What... Exactly are you doing?" Lydia asked, tilting her head for effect.

"Oh." He said, turning back to the walkie-talkie, "I'm trying to set it to the frequency the Sheriff's Station uses."

"For what purpose, exactly?"

He stopped, tapping his hands against the dash a few times, then looked up at her, "You ever get the feeling something really bad's going to happen?"

"Quite often." Lydia responded promptly, "Why?"

"Because... That girl that got attacked... I... I had a hallucination of it happening... Just these... These glowing blue eyes... And then, that night... It happened..."

Lydia nodded, "And you think someone's going to get attacked tonight?"

"No." Stiles said promptly, "I know someone's going to get murdered."

Lydia nodded, "You're right."

Stiles stared at her for a few seconds, his hand twitching the dial to the right frequency, "So... While we're waiting for someone to get brutally murdered, you wanna go get some drive-thru?"

Lydia stared at him, then smiled, "I'd love to." She tossed her car keys to Issac as he walked by. With lightning-fast reflexes, he caught them, "Take that back to my house for me, will you Issac? I'm off with Stiles for a bit."

When she wasn't looking, Stiles did a little victory dance to himself.

"Yeah." Issac said, grinning at Stiles, who gave him a double thumbs-up with an even wider grin, "Yeah, I got it."

"Thanks!" Lydia called. As she turned back and got in the car, Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, "We off, then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Stiles smiled back, "Let's go."

...

"So we're just gonna sit here until there's a call on the frequency?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, "Pretty much."

"In an empty parking lot?" Lydia raised her eyebrows.

Stiles shoved some fries in his mouth, "Yea, pwebby mutt." He said through his food, then swallowed

Lydia chuckled, "You know, you're not so bad, Stiles."

He swallowed, smiling nervously, "So are you." He said, then his eyes widened, "I mean, you're not so bad, not you are so bad, I mean-"

"Shut up." She kissed him on the cheek to make sure he did just that.

He stared at her, face bright red, "Ahehe." He chuckled nervously.

_All units! Attention all units! We have a code 187! I repeat, a code 187!_

Stiles sat up straight.

"Code 187?" Lydia asked, fearing she already knew the answer, "What's that?"

"... A homicide."

...

The Jeep pulled up to the scene, Stiles and Lydia climbing out.

"Oh god..." Stiles whispered.

The body was mangled by slashes and tears, a clean line in his throat saying he was strangled by some sort of rope or cord, tape across his mouth to keep him quiet, presumably, and thrown atop the school as if making a statement.

To say there was blood everywhere would be an understatement.

Lydia stared at the body, her breath picking up as the screams of the soul who once inhabited it rolling through her head.

_Stop! Stop, please! What are you doing? PLE- MMMM!_

"Lydia?" Stiles put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you OK?"

_MMMM! STMMM! PL-_

And Lydia let out a scream that was, well, like a Banshee.

Stiles stumbled back, and the officers turned to stare.

Stiles blinked, turning to face the school parking lot, seeing the scene as if it were a hologram- a scene in a film played from a projector.

The man ran from someone- no, some_thing_\- as it tore through the woods after him. It came out of the woods, blue eyes glowing-

"Stiles!" Lydia grabbed his arm, "What're you looking at?"

"I- ..." He looked back, seeing the parking lot, void of everything but the buses, "Nothing."

"_Stiles Stan Stilinski!_" Stiles cringed at the use of his full name- well, as close as it would get. The day his father used his real first name with his whole name was the day he died-, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" His dad stormed over, "And you, too, Lydia."

"We knew something was going to happen." Lydia said, "We came to see what it was- and it was a homicide, just like we thought."

The Sheriff crossed his arms, "And how might you know that, exactly?"

"I hear things." Lydia said, "Voices... Whispers..." She looked up at the body, "I heard his last words. He pleaded, but his killer, whomever they be, didn't give him mercy."

"Dad." Stiles said suddenly, "give me your flashlight."

His dad was obviously spooked by what Lydia had said, but despite that, handed it to Stiles, who flashed it on the dark wall, illuminating a message written in blood.

_He is not the last._ It said, _Not by a long shot._

...

**Dun dun duuuuun**

**Hey, we got some plot and some Stydia**

**So that's a good thing**

**So yeah...**

**Stay tuned, my friends, for this will only get better**

**Also, if you wanna see some videos like shitty au trailers and amvs and anime trash, then go to RachieRach TheFabulous on YouTube!**

**Self promotion no jitsu~!**

**[flees]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****  
**

Stiles stood in front of his mirror. It was no longer a piece of furniture designed to check one's appearance, but a spiderweb of red, yellow, and green tape- red for "I don't know", yellow for "working on it" and green for "I know four sure". Needless to say, there was mostly red- a layout of the investigation.

Glowing eyes. Animal attack. The body on top of the school.

The message...

Stiles had said the same thing to Scott not two weeks before.

_They're not the last. Not by a long shot._

His dad walked by the door, then stopped, backing up.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah..." Stiles kept his eyes on the mirror, "The message murder..." He looked at his dad, "It wasn't a random killing, and I feel like, sadly, the only option is for the killer to strike again. Only then can we see his pattern, and catch him in the act."

"Stiles." His dad said, "Are you actually saying that the only way to catch this guy is for someone else to _die_?"

Stiles pressed his lips together, looking down, then back at his dad, "It's the only way."

"That's horrible."

"Dad." Stiles said, "There's nothing else you can do. If you were to run the handwriting through, one writes differently- actually, a lot messier- with just a finger than with a pen or a pencil. We have to find his pattern."

"Oh god, please go to school."

"Dad-"

"Stiles! Go to school!"

Stiles huffed, "Fine," He grabbed his bag from the floor, shouldering it, "but I'm telling you, he didn't lie. He's not the last."

...

"Stilinski! You're late!"

"Thanks, Coach." Stiles said sarcastically, sitting down in his usual seat, "I was currently unaware."

"Why are you late?" The Coach asked.

"I think the better question is why is the school still open when a body was found on the property last night, with a blood message on the wall?"

Chatter built up- apparently no one knew about this.

The Coach sighed, leaning back against his desk, "Quiet, please." The chattering continued, "SHUT UP!" The chattering ceased, "Last night, a body was found on the property, as Stilinski said. It was a homicide. They weren't killed here, though, the detective said."

Stiles frowned, remembering the projector-like image he'd seen. "What makes him think that?"

"There was no blood anywhere else on the property, and being strangled like that would leave a trail behind."

Stiles tapped his hands on the desk, "Not if someone was an expert at hiding their tracks." The class was silent, "Every killer has a pattern, and this guy wasn't a random killing, that's obvious."

"How?" A classmate and fellow lacrosse player, Danny, asked.

"The message." Stiles said, "'He wasn't the last. Not by a long shot'."

The room was silent.  
"Stiles." Scott said, causing said friend to look over, "Didn't you tell me that about that girl who got attacked?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah..." He said, "I-I did..."

"Well," Issac said promptly, "That is insanely creepy."

Scott turned and raised his eyebrows, "This is coming from you?"

"That it is."

...

"So, I take it by the fact that you not only responded to my text, but with a 'yeah sure' and actually showed up, you're not mad anymore?"

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah." He said, "Not at you. At that guy."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Derek?"

"Yeah. Look, can we not talk about this? My dad thought it'd be a good idea to come and get my mind off of the investigation."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Stiles grinned, "May I come in?"

"No, absolutely not."

Stiles snickered, shoving Scott to the side and walking inside.

"Hey Stiles." Scott's mom- Melissa- scurried by in hospital scrubs.

"Hey Melissa." Stiles said, "You don't usually work the night shift."

"I know. But they moved the schedules around and everything's all screwed up- my sleeping schedule included-. People keep getting hurt, talking about animal attacks."

The two frowned.

"Animal attacks?" Scott asked.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah. The police are looking into it, but haven't been able to match anything."

Scott nodded, "Well, it is the full moon tonight. Maybe you'll just get someone who's nuts, and hasn't been mutilated."

He didn't sound so sure, but Melissa chuckled anyways.

"Maybe." She said, grabbing her keys and jacket, "Now, don't you boys burn the house down."

"'Course not." Scott said, grinning at her.

She grinned back from the doorway, "Have a good night."

"You, too."

With that, she left.

...

"Okay," Stiles said as he lay on Scott's floor, staring up at the ceiling, "what is up with you and Kira?'

"Kira?' Scott asked, "Kira Yukimura? The girl from History?"

Stiles grinned at him, "Yeah. You two seem to get along."

"Yeah," Scott said sarcastically, "about as well as a fox and a hound."

"Aw, c'mo-"

He was cut off by the lights flickering.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles whispered.

'I..." Scott said, just as quiet, "I don't know..."

Suddenly, a voice began to sing- sweet, melodic, and insanely terrifying-,

_Ring around the rosy,_

_Pocket full of poesy,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down..._

"Did you hear-"

_Ring around the rosy,_

_Pocket full of poesy,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_The Alpha will fall DOWN!_

The air turned cold as night, so that the two boys could see their breath in front of their faces.

"They say that a witch can never drown." Said the melodic voice, sounding like it came from all around, "That the only way to destroy them is with the flames from which they came... Both are wrong. The only way a witch can be destroyed is at the hands of another supernatural being." The voice giggled, "And I can't have myself getting destroyed." A face pulled itself seemingly out of thin air- small, petite, blonde, and positively psychotic-looking- grinning like a maniac, "So, Scott McCall, it's time to say goodbye.

She raised a finger to Scott's chest, and blasted a hole straight through.

...

**Whaaaaat? An UPDATE?**

**From ME?**

**Is the world ending?**

**No, no it's not. I've just been working on an original project and school stuff. So yeah, OC villain, but there will be some canon ones (I mean I mentioned Kate, sooooo) **

**But yeah. What will happen next?**

**Will Scott live?**

**Probably.**

**Will Stiles have an existential crisis and will we finally find out what his fucking powers actually do?**

**Yes. Yes we will.**

**So, until next time, farewell!**


End file.
